It is often desired to project a viewpoint, message, information or other data through an image to achieve a purpose. For example, it is often desired to project an image to increase sales of a specific product, brand a particular location or otherwise incorporate an idea, symbol or information in the mind of a viewer. However, modern displays of images are generally becoming ever more costly as costs of the raw materials to display those images increase. Images may be printed on large static material, but those images may be ignored by a public that has increasingly shunned static displays in favor of those that offer interactivity. Projectors that provide an image, or other projection systems that project movement or other actions, however, are typically expensive to set up and require high maintenance as well as additional outlays to ensure the protection and continuing operation of those projectors.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus to provide interactivity with an image in such a manner that provides for low cost interactivity and that otherwise produces an aesthetically pleasing effect.